


Calamar

by OdotumSuojelius



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, M/M, Pierre is still an f1 driver but Charles is tattoo artist, Tattoos, friendship in first two chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdotumSuojelius/pseuds/OdotumSuojelius
Summary: The first rule of getting a tattoo was no relationship tattoos. Someone probably should have also added to it no friendship tattoos either.or the one where tattoo artist!Charles helps Pierre cover an old friendship tattoo
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon (past)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be for the winter break writing challenge week 9 but then I got a new idea for it and had this ready so... I hope you enjoy :3

The first rule of getting a tattoo was no relationship tattoos. Someone probably should have also added to it no friendship tattoos either. 

Pierre felt like a fool. There he was outside some random tattoo shop just glaring at the tattoo of a karting car on the side of his right calf. There was just one race till summer holiday where getting a new tattoo wouldn’t be a bother in the car. He just couldn’t deal with seeing the tattoo any bit longer. It was time to get rid of it. It had too many memories. Too many promises. Too many painful moments. 

Best friends forever my ass, Pierre thought and headed inside the shop. Fucking Esteban. 

Pierre walked into the small tattoo shop looking around. He hadn’t wanted to go back to the shop where he - they - had got the tattoos. So he decided to go to the one that didn’t have the worst rating close to his house. It seemed like the decision wasn’t exactly a bad one. The place looked professional with two tattooing chairs and one bed in the back. The walls were covered in tattoo pictures - most that Pierre thought were way too much but there were also softer cuter ones. 

“Hey”, Pierre turned around when he heard a noise from behind a desk. “Can I help you?”

The boy sitting by the front desk was absolutely stunning. He had glasses on and he had tied a white bandana scarf to his brown hair. He was dressed in red track pants and a white hoodie. The hoodie’s sleeves were pushed up showing off his flower tattoo covered arms. It was effortless and Pierre was still taken a bit away. 

“Umm yeah”, Pierre said walking over to the desk trying to gather himself. “I want to get a tattoo appointment to cover an old tattoo.”

“Can you show me the tattoo?” the guy asked curiously right away. “If it is in a place you can show easily.”

“Yeah yeah this”, Pierre said right away cheeks a little blushed lifting his leg a bit to show it to the guy. The guy moved his fingers to touch the tattoo a bit. “Can this be covered easily?” 

“It will hurt more than the first time but yeah easy job”, he smiled to Pierre softly before moving to grab files of the artist in the shop to give Pierre. “You can look through whose style you like. We have three - me and two other - working here so pick which you think fits the best.”

“I like your style.”

Pierre pointed at the notebook open on the desk. The guy blushed a little gaze following where Pierre was pointing to. The page was a mess of pictures ranging from flowers to cute animals to dresses. None of them were perfect but Pierre guessed the guy had just been messing with them bored. It was clear that all the softer tattoo drawings were done by him.

“Sure that works”, the guy chuckled a little before putting the files quickly away. Pierre looked at the guy grabbing his calendar. “So what do you want to cover it with? An actual car this time?”

Pierre rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but smile a bit when the guy smiled smugly clearly proud of his joke. The joke however didn’t fix the problem. Pierre really didn’t know what the hell he wanted to cover it. The idea of the carting cart had come from Esteban. The whole idea of the god damn tattoo came from Esteban. 

“I don’t have anything that I really want”, Pierre shrugged a bit. The guy looked at him a bit confused. “I just really want it covered and be able to forget about the tattoo… Just… I want something funny and cute and just something that when I see it I get a happy feeling… I am no help in this, am I?”

“Well… cute is my style anyway so I am sure I can come up with something for you if you really want to give me free hands with”, the guy smiled softly. “So when you have free time? I mean I would have time open right away.”

“Yeah you get free hands and not now I have to be on vacay to get it”, Pierre hummed, grabbing his phone and checking the calendar. “Umm… Monday next week?” 

“Noon good?” the guy asked softly and Pierre nodded right away. “Alright what is your name then?”

“Pierre Gasly”, Pierre smiled softly to the guy. “Thank you so much for this.”

“Thank me when the tattoo is ready”, the guy smiled softly. “I’m Charles by the way and is a pleasure to tattoo you.”

Gosh Pierre really hated the guy’s smug smile. Or more like hated how warm it made him feel. 

#

”You did all of these for me?” Pierre asked shocked as he looked at Charles' notebook. There were two pages full of different drawings. There were flowers, animals, cartoon characters. ”All of these thinking of me?”

”Well I wanted you to have options in case you wouldn’t like everything”, Charles shrugged with a smile. ”But it was fun to come up with all. My favorite is the cute [squid](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS9-2R24KTBVcr7xUy10qQ2h3aSSpfE8fuomg&usqp=CAU) ~~(imagine a bit cuter)~~. I can make it any colour you want.”

Pierre was sitting on the table of the shop. The last race before the summer break had been a mess with him having to retire after a messy start crash. Crash with Esteban no less. He really needed to get rid of that tattoo. 

”Okay I want the squid then”, Pierre smiled at Charles giving his notebook back. Charles smiled excited. ”And can you do it french flag colours but like soft colours?”

”That’s my style.”

Did he really want a squid on his calf? Well if it was realistic definitely not but the one Charles had drawn was cute and cartoonish and it fitted with the wish of making him smile. Maybe it was just good that it wasn’t too well thought. Just a cute tattoo without a meaning. 

Charles’ comes back to bed with the ready stensel soon. He helped Pierre to lay down on his side on the bed putting a pillow under his calf to keep it up. While he got the machine and colours ready, Pierre was starting to get nervous. He hadn’t liked tattooing the first time and at least he had Esteban back them as support.

”You okay?” Charles asked softly from Pierre getting gloves on. He looked at Pierre curious. ”Is this second time you getting tattoo?”

”A bit nervous and yes”, Pierre admitted looking at his leg. ”And first time alone.”

”Well you aren’t alone now either”, Charles smiled softly sitting down and getting his machine. Pierre gazed to him. ”I’m here with you. You tell me if it is too much and we take a break. We can talk so you ignore the pain.”

Pierre nodded with a little smile. He turned his gaze away from his leg when Charles’ started the machine. The feeling was uncomfortable and he had to bit his lower lip to keep himself from groaning too much. He focused on Charles’ voice telling him to focus on breathing.

”You are doing well”, Charles said after a moment when he felt Pierre be more relaxed. Pierre smiled a bit and turned his head to look to his leg again. ”So I am guessing this has something to do with a break up.”

”It sure feels like a break up”, Pierre sighed and Charles gave him a curious look. ”It’s a friendship tattoo but we are not friends anymore. It was just getting annoying to see the tattoo all the time and the memories. It is bad enough I have to see his stupid face at the paddock again.”

”Paddock?” Charles asked bit confused before his eyes got wide. ”You are the F1 driver Pierre Gasly! Your summer break just started and the go-cart tattoo… damn.”

Pierre felt his cheeks blush a bit and he looked a bit away. He swore he would never get used to people possibly knowing him. It made things just awkward. What about if Charles would now tell gossip magazines everything he just said?

”You a fan of formula one then?” Pierre asked a little nervous feeling the pain a lot worse again. 

”Calm down I can feel you tensing it will hurt more”, Charles said right away to Pierre. He stopped the machine just slowly focusing on massaging Pierre’s calf. ”And answer to the question no. Expect for one weekend a year.”

Charles said the last sentence with a smirk and continued rubbing his thumb with a soft circle motion on Pierre’s calf. Pierre took a deep breath trying to relax but looked to Charles just wanting him to continue talking so he could focus on something else.

”I grew up in Monaco so one weekend a year I am the biggest F1 fan”, Charles smiled to Pierre. ”I still go back every year for the race… not to see the race but for the parties dah. Best parties with the hottest people around.”

Pierre let out a soft laugh at that shaking his head. This guy was a good guy. He wanted to believe in that. Charles took that as a sign to continue with the tattoo but kept giving Pierre small smiles through it.

”So have you been doing this for long?” Pierre asked looking at the tattoo. Charles was already coloring it. “Tattooing people.” 

”Umm since eighteen with school but full time like for three years”, Charles smiled softly. ”I went to fashion designer school but they didn’t appreciate me enough so I quit and started to do this full time.”

”You are really good in this… hurts lot less than the first time”, Pierre smiled at Charles. Charles smiled cheeks a bit blushed. ”Would you still wanna do fashion?”

”Aww aren’t you sweet”, Charles chuckled a bit. ”And sure yeah but since fashion is so much about knowing the right people to get in touch with brands and stuff… is okay though I enjoy this.”

”Well I might have some pull in the AlphaTauri brand… you want another chance in fashion?”

”You serious? You haven’t even seen my work.”

”I am pretty sure you are doing your work on my leg at the moment.”

Charles chuckled at that and thanked Pierre before focusing on putting the finishing touches on the tattoo. Charles was doing closer to the calf part and Pierre closed his eyes tightly breathing through the pain. Charles tried to finish the tattoo quickly while rubbing the skin close to the tattoo softly and shushing Pierre.

”You are all done”, Pierre opened his eyes when the machine noise stopped. Charles smiled while wiping the tattoo. ”You did so well.”

Pierre smiled excited sitting up from the bed. When he got off the table he lost his balance a bit the tattooed leg asleep. Charles was quick to wrap an arm around Pierre to steady him.

”Careful” Charles smiled softly and held on Pierre. Pierre blushed a bit. ”You can check the tattoo on the mirror.”

Pierre nodded a little and took a couple of careful steps over to the mirror by the wall. He stood by the mirror to see the tattoo. His mouth fell a bit open when he was able to see it fully. There was no hint of the tattoo that had once been there. Now there was a happy little French squid and Pierre felt like he was able to breath better again

"This is absolutely perfect", Pierre smiled excited turning to look at Charles. "Possible the cutest tattoo I have ever seen."

"I take that as the biggest possible compliment."

Charles wrapped the tattoo in a protecting wrap before moving to pay. Pierre kept gazing down to it with a smile. He paid the tattoo with a generous tip. When he was about to leave he turned to Charles. 

"Thank you so much again", Pierre smiled to him. "You free right now?"

"Yeah two hours till next appointment", Charles smiled curiously. "Why?"

"Wanna have lunch together?" Pierre asked smiling. "I mean we have to still get your fashion career started."

"Sure", Charles chuckled a little. He grabbed his jean jacket and gave Pierre biggest smile. "Let's go calamar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like Piarles, feel free to check my boarding school!au where they are one couple :) 
> 
> (note after posting: this au won't leave my mind so it looks like there will be a second chapter coming soon)
> 
> My tumblr : [maxynorris](https://maxynorris.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Pierre and Charles' friendship continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au wouldn't leave my mind and new ideas kept coming so this is the end result! Shout out to shybear_styles whose excitement in the comments kinda lead to this happening 
> 
> Also do I know anything about tattoos? No. Do I want a tattoo myself? Nope. Would it be realistically possible for Pierre to get so many tattoos suddenly when you think about his training schedule and all? Probably no. Did I care about any of that? Not really

Pierre had heard that you will get addicted to getting new tattoos. You get one and soon your whole body is full of them. Pierre had laughed at that when he got the first one. One getting the tattoo had been painful so why the hell would he go through that again? Two who had enough ideas for so many tattoos? Three isn’t the whole thing kind of a waste of time?

But there he was again in the tattoo shop when his last summer break week was starting. This time Charles was putting a stencil of a [big cross](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4c1f9c5755d0beb15e80ea1f55cb6303/tumblr_oyqf507tZ71scmex7o1_500.jpg) on Pierre’s left forearm. The cross’ outline was strong but there was flowers in all colours of rainbow twisted around it. It was so subtle but beautiful. 

Pierre had found the design while Charles had been showing him his drawings. Charles had asked him to come over to his place one evening to just play Fifa together but they had ended up going through all of Charles’ designs from the time in art school and some more drawings till the sun was coming up again. In the end they had got the designs to the piles of ”amazing”, ”needs work” and ”too weird”. The amazing pile had easily been the biggest.

”How was your holiday?” Charles asked softly as he grabbed his machine. He knew how Pierre’s holiday was. They texted every day but it felt polite to ask and a good distraction as he started the tattoo. ”Ibiza good?”

”Ye- ah!” Pierre hissed a bit as the needle touched his forearm. Charles gave him an apologetic smile letting his other hand’s fingers slowly play on Pierre’s arm. ”Did it hurt this bad last time?” 

”Don’t think about it just focus on my voice Calamar”, Charles smiled softly. Pierre chuckled a little at the nickname and Charles smiled proudly. ”See I can get the pain away. Now tell me about Ibiza!” 

Pierre looked Charles to his eyes for a moment. Charles smiled at him softly before focusing on the tattoo again. Pierre smiled to himself the pain fading and he felt little butterflies at the bottom of his stomach. He would survive this tattoo, he thought and started telling a story about his friends during a break.

Pierre was more than happy with his new tattoo and he made sure it was displayed on almost every instagram photo after getting it. He tagged Charles’ account to the photo every time even though Charles told him it was okay not to. The tagging worked like magic and suddenly Charles’ calendar was full of appointments. Meanwhile Pierre became busy with the rest of the packed season and the pair wasn’t able to spend time together that much. That didn’t stop them from playing together online whenever possible, facetiming at least twice a week and texting almost every day. When the season finally ended, Pierre only had one place he wanted to go.

”I thought you didn’t like getting tattoos”, Charles smirked putting the [flower stencils](https://i0.wp.com/atattoodesignsforwomen.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/01/With-style-floral-rib-tattoo-for-women.jpg) ~~(something like that but more flowers and lot of soft colours)~~ on Pierre’s ribs carefully. Pierre rolled his eyes. ”But here you are once again. Third tattoo in a half a year. ”

It was late night on a Monday. Pierre had flown home in the afternoon and after a quick shower he had headed to the shop right away. It was just two of them there in the back of the shop with one light on. They had gone through the plans for the big tattoo many times on facetime. It would take a few sessions but Pierre was just excited. That meant more time with Charles. 

”This is end of the season reward”, Pierre shrugged but was smiling. ”You have got me hooked on tattoos now so your fault really.”

”Am I that good?” Charles smiled smugly and Pierre just hit him with a laugh.

The tattoo definitely hurt again but the camel plushie - that Pierre had brought for Charles as a souvenir from the last race - was good at distracting Pierre from the pain. He was playing with the camel’s fur while looking at Charles’ focused face with a smile. 

”So have you been doing more clothes designs?” Pierre asked softly from Charles. ”I am excited to see them.”

”Well thanks to someone I have been kinda busy with tattooing everyone and their grandma”, Charles chuckled to Pierre. ”And my muse has been kinda busy driving some fast cars around the world so…”

”I am your muse?” Pierre asked cheeks little blushed. Charles shot him a grin and nodded making Pierre just blush worse. ”Well I am here now… I got a meeting after New Years for you and the head of the alpha tauri fashion.”

”Wait after New Years?” Charles stopped his machine right away and stared at Pierre eyes wide. ”Oh my god that is soon!”

”Yeah but I have my time off now and we can get you ready”, Pierre smiled softly to Charles. Charles looked at Pierre still a bit unsure. ”Trust me I wouldn’t have set it up unless I wasn’t sure you can do it. We can do it.”

The next two weeks were spent going through new designs that Charles had got ready. Pierre let Charles use him as his model for everything. In the end Charles had a killer of a presentation for the head designer. Pierre had stayed outside the office through the meeting so nervous he had bitten his nails the whole time. He was even more nervous than ever on a race weekend. He just wanted best for Charles and he knew the other boy so talented. 

In the end all the stress wasn’t even worth it because Charles nailed the interview coming out of it with a deal to design a few pieces for the spring collection. Charles had run out of the office almost screaming right to Pierre’s arms excited. They spent the rest of the day celebrating with food and booze. Pierre definitely knew Pyry would give him a lecture later about the eating but this was about Charles and he deserved a party. 

“Ooh by the way I drew a new tattoo for you”, Charles told Pierre while they were laying in Charles’ bed. “Wanna see?”

The party had ended to Charles' apartment both falling asleep happy and a bit drunk on Charles’ bed. It was well past noon and they were just lazing around in the bed no hurry to anywhere. Being so close felt comfortable and Pierre swore he never wanted to leave. 

“I didn’t know I wanted a new tattoo”, Pierre chuckled a little as he watched Charles jump out of the bed to get his notebook. “When did you even have time to draw something for me? You have been doing the clothes for past three weeks.”

“Oh I always have time for my calamar”, Charles chuckled jumping to the bed again giving the notebook to Pierre. There was a drawing of a [two pandas](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d6/65/a3/d665a340cd3bb13b5e1db68fbabeeb4e.jpg) ( ~~look cute panda tattoo even if it is not exactly what pierre gets~~ ) in the middle of a bamboo forest. Pierre made an aww noise right away and Charles just laughed. “Also I knew you would be wanting one soon enough anyway.”

“Oh my god this is perfect!” Pierre said excited just pouting while looking at the picture. He turned to Charles right away. “I want this right away! Pleaseee Charles I want this!”

“I mean… I have a machine and colours here too”, Charles chuckled a little smiling at Pierre’s excitement. Pierre nodded right away to him. “Where do you want it?” 

“You can pick.”

And that is how Pierre ended up with two pandas on his left thigh. Charles did them carefully while Pierre just laid on the bed. Before the new season continued, Pierre also ended up getting number ten tattooed on his wrist and his logo to his calf. The addiction was getting real. 

When the season started again, Pierre felt people notice all of the new tattoos. Usually he would feel a bit shy and awkward about people paying attention to him but this time he let all the tattoos show proudly. He even went on a run without his shirt just so show off the flowers on his ribs. It was clear that people were noticing. Even the fellow drivers. 

“Hey Pierre”, Pierre turned around hearing Lewis’ voice. He smiled at Britt right away. “Man I kept staring at your tats the whole press conference. They are so well done. Who you go to?”

”Oh my friend - actually best friend - Charles has done all of them”, Pierre said excited to Lewis turning his leg a bit so Lewis could really see the calf tattoos. ”I… I maybe went bit over with them during the break but well… they are really pretty.”

”You don’t have to tell me about going over with tattoos”, Lewis chuckled gazing to his own arms before smiling at Pierre. ”You think you could give me his instagram or something?”

”Oh absolutely”, Pierre grinned excited taking Lewis’ phone searching Charles’ instagram. ”You should get him do some flowers if you don’t have an idea ready. That is his specialty.” 

Pierre’s phone started ringing only a minute later with Charles screaming at Pierre for how Lewis Hamilton followed him, how much he loved Pierre and how he was sure he would actually die from happiness now. Pierre just chuckled, feeling a warm feeling through his whole body.

That wasn’t the only time Charles screamed from happiness thanks to Pierre. 

”You are gonna love me so much”, Pierre said as soon as Charles opened the door to his apartment. He had just come back from Spain Gp. ”Oh you gonna love me.”

”I already love you calamar”, Charles chuckled looking at Pierre walking into the apartment like it was his. ”How could I possibly love you even more?”

”I got you vip team and paddock passes to Monaco Gp”, Pierre smiled brightly. ”Wanna come?”

Charles yelped from happiness just tackling Pierre to the bed just screaming how much he really loved Pierre and how they would party after the race so bad. Pierre only laughed a little and hugged Charles tightly feeling happy.

They ended up playing Fifa laying on Charles’ bed. It was the best way to relax after a race weekend. Being with Charles was the best way to relax. Charles had stopped playing for a while to scroll his instagram feed. Pierre was just looking around the place before noticing Charles’ tattoo machine and colours out on his desk. 

”Have you been tattooing someone here?” Pierre asked ignoring the feeling of jealousy in his chest. Charles turned his gaze to Pierre confused. ”Your machine is out.” 

”Nah I was just playing with it tattooing on my leg for fun”, Charles shrugged with a smile. Suddenly he jumped up to sit and looked at Pierre excited. ”You should tattoo me! I have tattooed you enough times. Your turn!”

Pierre really didn’t know why he said yes to it. Or well he did. It was impossible to say no when Charles did his best puppy eyes. So there he was with a tattoo machine in his hand looking at the number ten drawn on Charles’ ankle. Pierre had insisted on doing it in a place where not that many people would see if he totally messed up. He still felt unsure.

“Charles this is so dumb”, Pierre told him biting his lower lip. “What about if I hurt you?”

“I have done lot more dumber stuff than this”, Charles shrugged with a simple smile to Pierre. “Come on Pierre! Your turn to try.”

“The things I do for you”, Pierre sighed but gave Charles a smile before starting the machine. 

The ten was definitely very shaky and Pierre went to full panic about it being very ugly, but Charles only swore that he really loved it. Pierre thought he only did it to make him feel better but then a few days later Charles posted a new instagram picture. The point of it was maybe just show off new shoes but the focus was clearly on the new little number ten on his ankle. 

Next time they see each other is on Friday morning of the Monaco Gp. Pierre didn’t regret inviting Charles but it sure took him a moment to recover when he saw his friend. Charles’ was wearing very bright coloured pants pairing it with a white hoodie. It looked absolutely ridiculous and Pierre had to hold his laugh in when Charles got to his car to get to the track.

“What?” Charles asked with his smug smile. “You like my outfit?”

“You want to make an entrance?” Pierre chuckled as he started driving. 

“I do that whenever I go anywhere”, Charles smirked to Pierre. “This is just little extra.”

Charles wasn't a little extra. He was the most extra person in the world and damn Pierre liked him like that. 

The outfits got a little better through the weekend and that is what Pierre will remember the weekend by. It definitely wasn’t a bad weekend but it’s Monaco after all. He started as eight and ended the race seventh. No overtakes. Nothing special. At least on track. 

Morning after the race Pierre and Charles were snuggled in Charles’ childhood bedroom’s bed together. The bed was too small for them but neither had been that bothered with that just snuggling to each other to fit the bed after a night of partying. They could have gone to Pierre’s hotel room with a big bed but sure but somehow they had ended up here. 

“Best night of my life”, Charles said keeping his eyes tightly closed trying to survive his head pounding like crazy. He turned more lay on his side, hiding himself against Pierre. “Ugh Pierre you have changed my whole life.”

“And you mine… definitely changed my body”, Pierre tried joking ignoring how ill he was feeling. Charles just chuckled to that pulling Pierre close to him. 

Pierre smiled opening his eyes to look at Charles. He wrapped one arm around his friend with a smile. His head might be hurting but his heart was beating the fastest it had ever beat. He never wanted to let go off Charles and just stop the time.

Charles started dozing off just snuggling to Pierre more. Pierre moved to lay on his side better so Charles would be as comfortable as possible. Pierre tangled their legs together. He gazed to their legs before stopping to look at the squidd tattoo. The one to start it all. 

Pierre hummed happily just closing his eyes pulling Charles as close as possible. He couldn’t believe his life was now this good and he got to share it with Charles. Gosh he loved him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing these two :3 thank you for reading! 
> 
> Ideas kinda escalated in my head and now I am planning a third chapter where these idiots finally get to together. However it would be from Charles' pov! Hopefully I can post it some time next week 
> 
> My tumblr : [maxynorris](https://maxynorris.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles' pov and getting together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I have ever smiled while writing a fic as much as I have writing this one! I'm so glad to see you guys have enjoyed this and here's the last chapter! This time Charles' pov and Pyry comes to hang :3
> 
> How did Monza happen in this fic but covid didn't? Power of fiction

Charles still had a hard time understanding that this life was now his. A random guy walked to the tattoo shop almost a year ago and his whole life had turned upside down. He went from barely getting enough tattoo appointments to get by to his calendar so full he had to tell people no. On top of that he got a design deal with both AlphaTauri spring collection and Lewis Hamilton’s coming fall collection. Everything was going perfect.

The biggest and best change to his life was however simply having the random guy in his life now. Not that the guy was some random one anymore. It was Pierre Gasly, a freaking F1 driver. Though for Charles he was his calamar. His best friend. Someone he couldn’t even imagine life without. He loved Pierre with all his heart. 

If he had to pick between Pierre in his life or all the sudden success, he would always pick Pierre. But he had to admit tattooing F1 drivers was cool.

”I am so excited for this!” Daniel Ricciardo smiled excited as Charles was getting his machine ready. There was a stencil of a happy soft honey badger with big eyes on his bicep. ”I am happy you found me a free time. I bet your calendar is full.”

”I have always time for F1 drivers”, Charles smiled softly to Daniel while getting gloves on. Daniel laughed softly at that. ”Seems like Pierre has been advertising me to you guys.”

”Your fault since you made Pierre a walking commercial for your art”, Daniel chuckled a little just looking down to his arm as Charles started the machine. ”How long have you two been together? You guys are adorable.”

Charles felt his heart stop a little and he pulled the machine back just looking at Daniel. Him and Pierre together? As in romanticly together? As in boyfriends?

”If it’s too personal don’t answer”, Daniel smiled softly. ”It’s just good that you guys found each other. Pierre is clearly so happy with you.”

Charles felt his cheeks blush deeply. He nodded simply to Daniel and tried focusing on the tattoo. Daniel really thought he and Pierre were together. Sure you could see them quite a lot on each other’s social media. Sure Charles had now been to a few races with Pierre. Sure they spent almost all free time together. Sure they were very touchy together specially behind closed doors.

But them together? Nah.

”You think you would wanna draw some honey badgers for my merch?” Daniel’s voice got Charles back to reality again. Thank god for topic change, he thought.

#

”Hey”, Charles smiled brightly to Pyry - Pierre’s trainer - as he walked to Pierre’s kitchen later that day. Pierre had given him the key a few months ago just to make it easy just like Charles had given his key to Pierre. ”You making food? Can I get some too?”

”Already counted you to eat with us”, Pyry smiled at Charles before focusing on frying the chicken again. More often than not Charles showed up at the house around lunch. ”Pierre is having a meeting with the team through zoom.”

”Thank youuuu”, Charles smiled sitting on by the counter taking his phone out. He smiled more when he saw Daniel’s new instagram picture of the tattoo. ”You know that I did tattoo on Daniel today right? He thinks me and Pierre are together! Can you believe it?”

”Hmm yeah actually”, Pyry shot Charles a grin as he moved to cut more vegetables to the salad. ”You want peanuts in your salad?”

”What do you mean yes?” Charles asked mouth hanging open. Did everyone think that? ”You think we are together?”

”Well no but Yuki thought so too.”

”Wait Yuki too?”

”Yeah last race weekend after some practise he just came to Pierre and said that he really thinks you are cool and a good boyfriend to Pierre… so peanuts yes or no?”

Pyry was smirking at Charles while the other man was just staring at him mouth open. Now Yuki thought so too? Did everyone really think that they were together? Did they really look so much like a couple? That was crazy. Now there was only one question left. 

“How did Pierre react to that?” Charles asked carefully gazing to the trainer. 

“He blushed like a tomato and just smiled to Yuki”, Pyry smiled simple before focusing on getting the salads ready. Well that reaction could have been worse, Charles thought. It was basically the same he had given to Daniel anyway. 

When Pierre came to the kitchen ten minute later, he pulled Charles to a hug right away. Charles smiled softly just wrapping himself around him for a moment. When they let go off, Charles noticed the look Pyry gave them. 

Okay maybe it was possible people thought we are together, he thought. 

#

”Ouch”, Pierre complained while Charles poked him with a needle once again while fitting a jacket on him. ”You promised to be careful!”

”Excuse me I have poked like millions of holes to your skin with tattoo machine you can handle few pins”, Charles chuckled while Pierre pouted. ”This is almost ready. Stop pouting.”

Pierre pouted just more and Charles rolled his eyes with a smile. It was the last day of Pierre’s summer holiday. They had spent most of the last week of the break like this: Charles using Pierre as a mannequin. Pierre had the model body so Charles took full advantage of that. As a thank you there were now some small neon pink butterflies ( ~~brighter and more butterflies~~ )  back of his thigh. 

”When is your flight to Belgium leaving tomorrow?” Charles asked softly from Pierre as he was sat by his sewing machine. Pierre was laying in his bed curled to a ball. ”You look tired.”

”At like eight or something”, Pierre yawned snuggling to a pillow. ”Just a bit stressed about the second half of the season. We will see at Monza right? You coming right?”

”Yes I will be there Thursday night”, Charles promised Pierre with a smile. ”You can leave home if you want you know. I got all the measures for this so you are free to go.”

”Nah I will just take a quick power nap.”

Pierre ended up staying the full night falling asleep in seconds in Charles' bed. When Charles got to the bed a few hours later, Pierre pulled him straight to his arms snuggling him close. Charles smiled brightly closing his eyes. This was starting to feel like a relationship, Charles thought smiling.

#

Charles got used to how race weekend works quickly. Monza was already his third race week to be with the team. He stayed most of the time on track in Pierre’s driver room or then at the box at the team looking at everything. He was fascinated by all of it but he knew when to stay away. His job there was to support Pierre not distract him. 

But at the same time all he wanted to do during the Monza weekend was be close to Pierre and spent time with him. He had spent the bit over a week apart just going through all their now already year old friendship and his feelings. He had come to one conclusion: he loved Pierre. With all of his heart. In more than a friend's way. 

For his luck he spent most of the time at the track with Pyry. He liked the Finn a lot and he had easily become friends with him. He was also a person he could trust with things that came to Pierre. 

“So you think he likes me back?” Charles asked while they were in Pierre’s driver room while Pierre was in a meeting for the race next day. 

“It’s pretty obvious”, Pyry hummed not even lifting his gaze from his phone. “Well to everyone but you two aparently.”

Charles threw a pillow at his head after that comment. 

Next time it was just Pierre and Charles together in the room. There was an hour till the start of the race and Pierre was just pacing the room nervously. Charles let him do that for a few minutes before he stood up grabbing Pierre by his arms. He knew they only had a few minutes before Pierre needed to get out. 

“You need to calm down”, Charles told Pierre softly turning him towards himself so they could look into each other’s eyes. “Why are you so nervous? You haven’t been before.”

“I don’t know”, Pierre pouted to Charles. Charles pulled him a bit closer. “I just have this really weird feeling. I don’t know if it is good or bad is just weird… I have never felt like this before… ugh it’s gonna ruin everything… Charles make it stop.”

Pierre looked at Charles almost desperate. Charles took a small step closer and when Pierre didn’t move away he moved his hand to Pierre’s cheek before pressing their lips together. Pierre’s eyes widen but only for seconds before kissing Charles back. His arms wrapped quickly around Charles’ waist pulling him closer. 

“Pierre time to go”, Pyry’s voice and knock at the door made them pull apart. 

Pierre still kept his arms around Charles’ waist just panting a little looking at the other man. Charles felt his cheeks burn a bit while just staring Pierre to his eyes. He held his hand on Pierre’s cheek before moving to just press one more quick kiss to Pierre’s lips. 

“This race is yours”, Charles whispered when he pulled away. “I believe in you.”

Pierre looked to Charles for a moment before smiling and nodding. He pulled Charles to a one last hug before letting go and leaving the room. 

#

“OH MY GOD! WHAT DID WE JUST DO? WE WON THE FUCKING RACE!”

Charles was standing in the garage just listening to Pierre’s team radio the biggest smile on his face. Tears were streaming down his face as he listened to Pierre scream with his engineer. Maybe the feeling before the race wasn’t so bad, Charles thought while wiping his tears truly proud of his best friend. 

Charles watched the podium ceremony from the pitwall standing next to Pyry. He felt tears run down his face through the whole ceremony. He had never felt as happy as he felt for Pierre now. How happy he felt for them two. When Pierre’s gaze met with him and gave him the biggest smile Charles was sure his heart would burst out. 

“Pierre what are you doing here?” Charles jumped up from Pierre’s room sofa when Pierre ran to the room with his trophy. He had come back to the room wanting Pierre to just celebrate with the team and do all the media stuff in peace. “Go back to celebrate! I will wait here!”

“No no”, Pierre said putting the trophy carefully to the table making sure nothing would happen for it before pulling Charles quickly to his arms and to a kiss. “Needed to see you.”

Charles melted in Pierre arms right away just pulling him closer. His clothes would be ruined with Pierre still soaked in champagne but he was okay with that. Or he would give Pierre hell about it later. The kisses turned more passionate as Charles moved his hand to tuck in Pierre's hair. 

“Okay I support this but not now”, the pair jumped apart when they heard Pyry come to the room. Pyry looked at them both still with a soft smile. “Pierre everyone is looking for you. You guys can do that later.”

“Yeah yeah fuck off”, Pierre told Pyry pushing him out of the room before turning to Charles’ with an apolotic smile. “I have to go sorry.”

“Oh shut up of course you go we can celebrate all night long babe”, Charles smirked to Pierre pulling him for a one more kiss. “I love you calamar.”

“Love you too petit calarmardo” 

#

**(back to Pierre’s pov)**

Three weeks later they both have the outline of Monza’s track tattooed on side of their hands. When they held hands it was like a one tattoo of the track. Sometimes Pierre held Charles’ hand just to stare at the track. Best weekend of his life. 

Got rid off one friendship tattoo, ended up with many relationship tattoos, Pierre thought as he stood by a mirror one morning just looking at all the tattoos. He slowly ran his fingers on each of them carefully. If he had to pick a favorite, he would still always pick the squid. The one that started it all. 

“You checking how hot you are?” Charles’ asked making Pierre chuckle a little. Charles wrapped his arms around Pierre's waist pressing himself against Pierre’s back. “You could have just asked me.”

“Yeah yeah”, Pierre rolled his eyes with a soft smile. “I was checking your art on my body. Thinking about when I got the first tattoo. I had no idea I would be here a bit over a year later.”

“You had no idea?” Charles chucked squeezing Pierre. “You just ended with couple of tattoos and a hot boyfriend. You changed my whole freaking life. I am now a fashion designer thanks to you… speaking off which put your clothes on! The main model can’t be late from a fashion show!”

“Remind me again why did I agree to be a model for this show?” Pierre groaned a little but was smiling. “This is all your fault.”

Pierre wasn’t sure if his main job was even being a driver anymore. His main job had turned to modeling and being a mannequin for Charles. He didn’t complain about that however. He would never complain about that. 

“Because you love me calamar!” Charles smirked heading to the walking closet to grab clothes for them. 

Yeah I do, Pierre thought smiling softly. He looked down to the squid tattoo again. Yeah I really do, he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fluffy fic <3 the supports been amazing! 
> 
> I made a [moodboard](https://maxynorris.tumblr.com/post/639676762954121216/fic-moodboard-tattoo-artistcharles-x-f1) on my tumblr for this fic if you wanna check it :3


End file.
